Clan:Division of Fire
"Oreos and milk." Main Information This is a World 23 clan (F2P W105), founded on the 19th of November 2011 after the breakup of a previous clan. The current leaders are: Beany Baby, GoooobyPls and Shiro. Division of Fire is generally a friendly and welcoming community clan without any requirements meaning anybody can join and have a good time. Despite being a relatively new clan, Division of Fire is always growing at a steady rate and looking for new players to become a part of our family. The atmosphere in the clan is usually very laid back and we rarely have any members causing trouble or arguing but if this is the case, they are taken care of swiftly by our higher ranks to avoid conflict. We host a wide range of events from bosses like the King Black Dragon and Godwars Dungeon to events like Stealing Creation and Castlewars. The events are not mandatory so you do not have to attend if you do not wish to. However, we do have a citadel that requires you to reach the resource cap in each week. We do have a clan avatar which we normally use for the XP bonus on world 23. There are no longer any requirements to join other than being an active, friendly player so everybody can join no matter what level or player style. Interested in joining? Join our clan chat as a guest and ask somebody there for an invite or private message one of the clan leaders. Division of Fire Clan Page Clan Information *Clan Chat: Division of Fire *Home World: 23 *Clan Type: Community Requirements to join: All players are welcome regardless of level, as long as they are friendly and active and willing to lend a hand with the citadel. The Rules 1. No racist or homophobic language (or anything which relates to this). 2. Do not spam, it can be an instant kick depending on how serious it is. 3. Do not advertise other clans in our clan chat, this will be an instant kick. 4. Do not kick people unless they have 2 Warnings and then proceed to commit another offense or if they have broken a rule which results in an instant kick. 5. Do not ask for another member of the clan to be kicked. 6. Do not deliberately offend other members, harass or abuse them. 7. Do not argue in the clan chat, if you want to argue take it to pm. That way we can keep a nice and friendly atmosphere in the clan. 8. Do not ask for ranks, you need to earn them (You can ask how to get ranks though). 9. Do not avoid the censor. If players wish to see what you were saying they would toggle the profanity filter. 10. Do not argue about warnings in the clan, talk about it in pm with a 3 bar +. 11. Do not swear at other clan members. 12. Do not use offensive language about the clan or its rules. 13. Do not attempt to 'Lure', 'Scam' or 'Hack' other members of the clan. This is punishable by an instant ban. Note: Before being kicked, you will receive 2 warnings in most cases, if you then proceed to commit another offence you will be removed from the clan. Exceptions to this are if you are on the 'trouble members' list, you will be kicked upon receiving your second warning, or in the case of spam and advertising, you will be removed from the clan instantly. Event Rules: (All the above rules also apply to events) *When the event leader is speaking, please listen. If you talk, it becomes very unhelpful and annoying and may result in a warning. *There are no requirements to come to our events (unless they are necessary due to the game, E.G. 80+ stats for the GWD.) However, a high combat level is recommended for combat orientated events. Ranks Explained How To Obtain Ranks *Recruiting People *Bumping Division of Fire's forum thread *Posting the recruitment form on threads in 'looking for a clan' section on the RS forums *Being active in the clan chat *Following the clan rules *Helping out others *Attending events *Helping out at the citadel regularly. The Clan Citadel The Citadel is similar to a player owned house but run by the clan as a whole. It is located south of Falador by going through the big portal at the 'clan camp'. The citadel will be used to hold meetings, create battle fields, collect resources and much more. The citadel can be upgraded through tiers 1 to 7 but resources must be gathered by members of the clan in order to do so. Resource Gathering The main reason you will be attending the citadel will be to gather resources such as timber, stone and metal ores. As the tier increases, so will the number of resources available to gather (e.g. at tier 1 only timber will be available to gather but tier 2 will allow rock to be gathered). Targets will be set for gathering said resources by high-ranked members of the clan; these targets must be met in order to maintain (upkeep) and improve (upgrade) the citadel. We will need help from P2P members to achieve these goals. Rewards For your work in the citadel, you are eligible to claim clan rings and clan fealty capes, the rings, once earned by contributing to the citadel, will allow you to gain more experience when working outside of the citadel (for example, if you obtain a woodcutting clan ring inside the citadel you will gain more experience when woodcutting outside of the citadel) and if you obtain a clan fealty cape, you will be awarded more experience when gathering resources inside the citadel. Also, if you manage to consistently max your resource cap each week, you may gain a promotion within the clan. How This Benefits The Clan The more resources that are gathered, the more the citadel is able to progress. For example, the upgrade from tier 1 to tier 2 citadel will cost 12000 timber to upgrade, therefore 12000 wood must be gathered by members of the clan in order to proceed with the upgrade and unlock higher tiers of citadel and resources alike. Loyalty will be rewarded within the clan as your contribution is important! Also, collecting resources with other members is a great way to get to know other members of the clan, this is beneficial to you if you are looking for new people to meet and beneficial to the clan as it will help improve clan integration. The quality of our citadel reflects the quality of our clan in a way. If we have a high level citadel, it proves that we have members that are willing to work as a community and have the organisation skills to be able to contribute to a larger project together. ~Citadel information provided by Crystal Hawk. Category:Clans